Supernatural: The Monsters are Striking
by kittypawprints4me
Summary: (new characters!) the trio must stop decapitating monsters from killing the human race, but they need a little bit of help. takes place in season 7.
1. Chapter 1

The breeze blew by, as Castiel walked along the road. He needed time to himself. He knew that Sam will notice something was wrong if he stayed there long enough. The demons are attacking this part of Ohio and not many people or angels have noticed. Not even the Winchesters did. Castiel decided to keep this to himself, mainly because he didn't know if they were a real threat.

He then remembered something. He had promised the Winchesters that he would come over to investigate a case they were working on. He flapped his wings and found himself back to their hotel.

"Cass!" Dean exclaims as he sees his old friend. "Finally", murmurs Sam under his breath. Castiel sits down at the table and says, "So, what's been going on?" "Well," starts Sam. "We found a few cases that seem to be quite similar. They all have to do a decapitation. Many angels were found close to the scene, either their vessel exploded or they died in battle. Does that sound familiar to you?" Sam asks. Castiel thought for a few seconds before saying "Yes". "Really?" Dean asks. "Because if so, you'll be a big help for once." Castiel gives a look. "Don't I always help you two? You always seem to be in quarrel in some way. I believe you mean to say 'Oh, thank you Castiel, we appreciate it'."

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Sam interrupts. "Cass, we understand we aren't the best with words. But that isn't the point. Do you know what this is about?" he says, quite irritated. "Oh yes, of course. So, I have heard of these creatures in heaven. God doesn't talk about them much except that they destroy quite a lot. This varies from human to object. Really whatever stands in they're way." He mumbles. "Do you know they're weakness?" Dean asks. "Not really, but I do know they get tired with more power. Probably that is why many angels came to help the humans without the humans knowing. Angels can be rude, but we still are warriors." The angel says. "Great. Then, who can help us? Dean asks. "I know" says Castiel.

"Are you sure this is the right address Cass?" asks Dean, pulling up to a house. "Why wouldn't it be?" replies the angel, shifting his wings to get out of the car. "Well, first of all, it looks normal" Dean says slamming the door behind him. As Sam comes out he answers the question. "Well, we have been deceived, Dean. Who knows, maybe this is our only hope."

They knock on the door, surprised to see a normal woman open the door. "Hello, can I help you?" "Uh, yes. We are –" Castiel pushed Sam away to reveal himself. "Hello Maria, we are in need of your help. The head monsters are on the loose again, and we some angel strong enough to fight". "Who are you?" She asks looking up and down at him. "Maria, it's me, Castiel." Maria slowly recognizes him. "Castiel? I haven't seen you for such a long time! What are you… oh, are you in a vessel? That is why I couldn't recognize you! Here, come in you three. I'll make you something. Coffee?" she asks stepping aside to let them in.

"Yes" they all say. A cat runs away downstairs at the sight of strangers. Castiel sits down on a white sofa where the coffee table is. The house is a decent size. Not too big, not too small. Odd that Maria, Castiels old friend would live here. He sees the same expressions on the brothers' faces. He hears and unfamiliar voice in the kitchen. "Mum, is someone here?" "Yes, dear. They will be here for just a while". He sees a young face peer though the French door. It quickly disappears upstairs, silent and quick. "What language were they speaking?" Dean asks. Castiel didn't understand for a second, but remembers they aren't universally clicked with all the languages. "Polish" answers Castiel. Maria comes back with coffee and a few cookies. "So, the monsters? Oh my, that's a bad thing. They are hard to get rid of. I don't know how to do it." She says. "We don't either. We were seeing if you did". "I do" says the voice again. They all turn to the face Castiel saw. But it stood in full view. Well, he should say _she_ stood in full view. "Angelika, this is really none of your business. Don't worry about it" Answers Maria. "Well, we could use all of the help we can get" says Sam. The girl walked in. she looked like she was in high school. Maybe grade 10. She was tall for her age, wearing glasses and has her dark brown hair clipped up. But what Castiel notice is she has the same blue eyes angels normally have, including Maria. _Angelika _thinks Castiel. _Maria really liked that name. She said it reminded her of heaven…_ "You are Marias' daughter, aren't you?" Castiel asks. "Yes, and you are Castiel. A pleasure, really. I've read all about you. You are with the Winchesters fighting all the demons and angels" She said. "How do you-" Sam started, but Angelika interrupted. "Well, you three are quite popular. I have heard about all of you from some other classmates. Not many believe in Castiel though" she says as she sits herself down. Castiel knows many don't believe he exists. Even dean himself doubted Castiel before really knowing him.

"You three must be exhausted. Um… Sam, is it? You and dean can sleep in the spare room. We don't have a lot of room but it's a bed that splits in half. And we have sofa that folds out into a bed, so Cassy can sleep in that one" says Maria, pointing to Castiel. Dean makes a face as Maria walks away. "Cassy? Who's that?" Dean says. Castiel shrinks a little bit in his seat. Maria knew Castiel ever since she was little, and nicknamed him Cassy. Castiel didn't mind the name, but when Dean made it a mockery, he felt a bit self-conscious about it. "That's me" Castiel says, shocked to hear his voice more quiet and high-pitched than normal. Dean started making a choking sound, but then turned into laughter. "HAHAHA…*cough* Cassy? Really?" he says in between his laugh/choking state. Sam and Angelika barely held back their grins as well. "Yes, that is my nickname she calls me. If you have a problem, then leave and have the whole world shrivel up from the monsters" he pouts. He knows Dean well enough to know Dean will never let go of it.

At about 10:00 pm Castiel heard a male open the door and stomp his boots, closing the door, ruffling his hair. In his thoughts he saw Angelika as she went down stairs and hugged the man as if she was a little girl again, even though she was almost his height. "We have some… visitors" she said letting go of the hug. "Is that so? Why so late? I believe mum would tell me." He said taking off his coat. Castiel needed to see him closer so he opened the door just wide enough to catch a glimpse of him. He looked kind of like Angelika, but he had hazel eyes. He was probably almost as tall as Sam, and has that round face Angelika has as well.

"They kind of came unexpectedly. Don't worry, they will leave in the morning and we will just briefly contact them if they need help" she said, as if she regretted telling the man. "Ok, they better not bother us. I'm going to bed" he mumbles, going upstairs. As the man closes the door, Angelika plops down on the chair, letting out a sigh. He could see she was a little distressed from this man. He could see she loved him dearly, but he didn't really spend much time with her. _Probably her father _thought Castiel. He rested his head on the pillow, rearranging his wings and stared at the ceiling. _I didn't see her for such a long time. Now she has a child and a husband. I should have visited her sooner _He thinks as he drifted off to sleep.

Castiel woke up to hear shuffling down stairs. The clock read 7:00. He opens the door and sees Angelika packing her bag, finishing her last bits of homework along the way. She stopped mid-way and texts something on her phone. Castiel closes his eyes and sees the messages. "Sorry, had to go to work early. You have your stuff ready to pack" the blue message wrote. "Ok then, are you coming back earlier too?" the green wrote. "Yes, around noon. See you soon" the blue wrote. "Bye!J" wrote the green message.

Castiel rolls out of bed and puts his clothes and trench coat back on. He meets Dean out of the hallway. "Man, Cass. Angelika seems a little bitchy to me, don't you think?" he whispers. Castiel didn't know what Dean was talking about, but he just nodded his head. Sam came out a few minutes later, his eyes red and dark circles under his eyes appeared. "What's wrong Sam?" Castiel asks. Sam didn't answer, which concerned Castiel. "Sam!" he whisper-shouted. Sam looked at him as if he just realized he was there. "Oh, sorry I just been up all night looking at what could have caused the demons to attack again, but no such luck" he said, rubbing his eyes.

He hears Angelika walk upstairs to where they were standing. "You guys ready to go?" she asked. "Mmhmm" mumbles Dean as he passes her. "Ok then, just walk right ahead" she said under her breath. She walks to the cupboard and takes out a knife with a leather holding and puts it in her backpack. "Whoa, this girl is speaking my language!" Dean exclaimed, adding a little jump to his skip. "It's just my dad's old hunting knife. It never was useful except peeling off some apples skin" she says. "Your dads' a hunter?" asked Sam. "_Was _a hunter. He just kind of protected himself rather than others, but that's kinda how he met my mom. She helped him fight off the demons, they fell in love and got married" she said. She looked at the clock. "Shit. Guys, we gotta run, I'm gonna be late" she says, putting on a sweater and grabbing her backpack.

They get to the impala and hop in. "Where is your school?"Dean asks. "Just a few more seconds. There it is" she points to a small high school. _Loyola catholic secondary school_ it read. Castiel chuckled to himself. "Good old Ignatius of Loyola. Can't believe they made a school in his honor" Castiel says, remembering his Spanish friend. They dropped off Angelika and drove towards the highway, picking up a few treats before heading back home. Or where ever is the next home. They stopped at a local motel and unzipped their stuff. Castiel zoned out, heard a voice so loud it hurt his head. "Help me, cassy! They got me! HELP ME!" he recognized the voice. "Maria!" he yelled, scaring Dean and Sam. "We have to find her!" Castiel said to no one in particular. "What?" Dean asked. "She is in trouble dean, the monsters got her!"


	2. Chapter 2

They run to the impala taking their weapons with them. Castiel knew this would be a great risk. He would have to take Angelika with them. As he said this, dean turned his head around. "Oh no, Cass. That girl is just a straight up know it all, she looks up stuff about supernatural beings, and knows…" dean paused as he saw Sam's hurt face. "Not you Sammy. You do it for important purposes" he said laying back. "What's the difference? And plus, she's actually pretty good. I know that Cass is right, she will be useful. She knows about the monsters and where they can be, more than we do" Sam grumbled out. "Ok, you're right Sammy. We'll pick her up. But if she dies, it's not my fault" Dean said as he started the impala.

They drove up to the high school and went into the front of the school. "Shit! We don't have our badges. What do we do?" Dean asks. "We'll see when we get there" Cass said as he closed the door. Sam turned around. "Sorry guys, you're on your own. I need to check more information on the laptop. Every minute counts" he runs back to the car and opens his laptop. They entered without calling him back. Cass and Dean know that they won't be able to change his mind.

"Hello, we want to know where Angelika Anioł is. Can you tell us what class she is in?" Dean asked. The secretary looks at him. "Are you her mother or father?" she asked. "No, but this is kinda-" she cuts him off. "Then no, I don't accept" Dean was about to say something when Castiel pushes him aside. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her off of her feet. Dean sees his eyes turn bright blue with a hint of gold in them. "You will tell me where she is" he growled at her. He sits her back down. She seemed so scared Dean was sure she was going to call the cops, but she did as told. "She is in science class, room 303" she whispered. Dean says a quick thanks and grabs Castiel out of there before anything else is done. "Thanks, but could have done that more civilized, don't you think?" he asked Castiel. Castiel didn't respond.

It took a while, but they finally found the room. They open the door, and see 18 faces peer back. The teacher, a 40 year old with hair pulled back in a tight bun and thick nerd glasses stood at the front of the class. Dean looked around as he saw Angelika's shocked face. "Angelika, you have to come-"he was yet again interrupted. "And what do you think you are doing interrupting my class?" she said in a harsh tone. Angelika spoke up, but what she said next shocked Dean. "They are my… parents. Denver and Clarence" she said standing up. The teachers face softened. "Oh, well in that case, you may leave. Nice meeting you two" the teacher said. Angelika got up, her face turning red. She walks out the class, shortly following Castiel and Dean. They close the door and catch up to the flushed half-angel. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "I had to say you two were my parents, or else she would probably kick you two out. Well, it shut her up, didn't it?" Angelika said, stopping at her locker and taking her bag. Dean didn't answer, so she just asked, "So, what brings you two to my prison?" she asked. Castiel takes a breath "This is a prison? I thought this was a high school". Angelika just rolled her eyes at the angel's question. Castiel then assumed it was a figure of speech. "The monsters got your mom. I suggest we run fast if you want her to live, if she's not already dead" Dean said, opening the doors to the impala. Angelika seemed shocked at first, but didn't say anything. Sam opened the laptop and pulled out a window. "These are some encounters from the monsters that are quite similar to our description. Seems Angelika is right, because everything is leading to the monsters". Dean just grunts and starts the impala, not worried about losing his cool. "So, how were you able to get her out? They have safety rules at schools, you know" he said, closing his laptop. "Let's not talk about it" said Dean. They drive to Maria's workplace after a few Google searches. "There, that's it" Sam points out.

It was a small office place, about a few rooms, but was big enough to be a business. "Well, let's go. We need to see if they know anything" Dean said, pulling up to the building and parking it by the front. They enter the building and find a small Hispanic woman at the front desk. "Can I help you?" she said in a too sweet voice. "Yes, we are here to see Maria. Is she still here?" Sam asked. "Oh, she left for a lunch break. Still hasn't come back, but you four can wait for her" she said. "Well, we are afraid she _won't _come back. We wanted to ask where she left" Dean asked, looking slightly annoyed at the woman's ignorance. "Oh sorry, that is private information. Clients can only talk to her when she is here". "Listen, Carla. We need to see my mom. She is missing and if you don't help us, you're gonna be fired" spoke up Angelika. Carla looked scared for a second and then regained her non-chalet smile. "Oh, Angelika, is it? I believe she went to the coffee shop down the road. She sometimes goes down there" she said, glaring at Angelika as if she could attack her with her eyes. "Was she with anyone?" asked Dean. "No, not that I know of" Carla spoke back. Castiel finally said "well, we better go and find her" they agreed by slamming the door shut and getting in to the car again.

It turned out the coffee shop was closed on Mondays. Who knew? Apparently Carla didn't tell them the whole truth. They drive past it and see an abandoned hotel. "What's that? Looks like a suspicious place" Dean said, totally not breaking the forth wall. "It's a hotel that all the kids talk about. It closed in the 1940's and just stayed there ever since. Though, it has been claimed haunted" Angelika responds. They all look at her. "Well, looks like someone's been doing their homework. Again" Dean muttered out. Sam elbowed him, but didn't say anything. Angelika saw that it was a rude remark, but shut up as well. She wanted to take the high road, not arguing with anyone.

"Well, let's go!" Sam said, breaking the awkward silence. They pull up to the hotel, armed with knives and guns. Sam then hands Angelika a silver necklace. "Wear it. It will protect you from whatever is trying to attack your mom" he said. Angelika takes it, but then frowns. "The symbol is a pentagram. How is that going to protect me from evil?" she said. "it's not a pentagram, the top is facing up" Sam replied. "Yeah, but just turn it slightly" she said, turning the necklace a degree to the right. "and it becomes one. Can't believe you guys wouldn't see this" she said, trying to give it back to Sam. "But it works, so use it. It will help you _not _die" he said. Angelika puts it on and it flashes to signify it's on. "well, lets go" she said, copying Sam's sentence.

As they walk in, Castiel pins back and invisible being. They all stare not knowing what to do. "Go!" Castiel yelled. The invisible being rips at Castiel's throat. They watch as Castiel gasps for air. Angelika sees his wings flapping in frustration. She has her own, but they are very small. They are really no use to her. She runs to Castiel's side, but it's too late. "Run you two! Save my mother before this happens to her! Do it for Castiel!" she yelled. They run as Castiel struggles to breathe under the invisible creatures claws. She flails at it, not sure where it is. They monster took the bait, attacking her. Castiel is not safe though. He tries to get back up, but can't. _No! _Castiel thinks. _I can do this!_ A light starts forming around him. He knows he is still in the room, because he can feel the cold floor. _It must be Maria! She is alive! _


	3. Chapter 3

Angelika feels this light too. She looks around, and just faintly sees the monster, still battling. She closes her eyes from the brightness, and when she opens them, she realizes that she isn't in the hotel anymore. She is on her street. A car comes at full speed at her. Angelika knows this dream all too well. She had this dream ever since she was little; being run over by a car. She tries to move out of the way, but can't. She can just make out the driver, a man with scars on his face. He's dirty blond, and an amused look on his face, as if he enjoyed her pain. When the car hits her, she feels the jolt of pain as she falls under the car. Her bones start crunching, and she's sure she is going to die. The wheels move up to her ribcage, and that's when her lungs are crushed. She hears a voice; it sounds so terrifying she tries to cover her ears, but it is in her head. _Oh Angelika! _The voice says. _It's wonderful seeing you suffer. Where is your God now? _

Just as she is about to die, the light comes back. She feels her bones come back together again, and can move properly. She sees the hotel walls again, and can see the monster, passed out. The monster seems to have a blade in his shoulder, but he is still breathing. Angelika gets up and quietly leaves the hallway, not to wake him up. She whispers out "Castiel?". No one answers. She walks down all the hallways, seeming like a maze. Just then, Castiel appears. "Castiel! Thank goodness you're alive. I thought we were dead meat for sure. You wouldn't believe, but someone beat the monster, was it you?" she asks. The angel flexes and scrunches his fists. "Uh, Cass? You ok?" asks Angelika once more. "Castiel is gone, you petty little thing. Wonder why? Because _I _defeated him. It's funny how you can be so blind" he replies in a dark voice that sends a shiver down her spine. "who are you?" Angelika asks in a cautious voice. "Your worst nightmare" the dark creature replies as he pounced on her.

Castiel's vessel peels off the creature like a suit. Out reveals another vessel, the exact one that was driving the car in her dream. He gives a smirk at her while his claws extend to rake her face. His strength is mighty, and a sour odor comes from him, like burning flesh. "Lucifer" she says before he strikes. He stops as he hears his name. "Why yes, that is my name. Surprisingly, you aren't as strong as I thought. I was expecting more" he drives his claws into her chest. "Our Father!" she yells out. He stops. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Who art in heaven, hallow be thy name!" she manages out as she gasps for air. He throws his head back in laughter. "You think that's going to work? He's my father! Of course it's not going to work!". Angelika then remembers the holy water in her pocket that Lucifer is covering with his leg. If only she can reach it… she grabs the bottom of the mini bottle and with her mouth opens it and splashes the holy water on him.

He falls back in pain with a shout/shriek that seems like he was being ripped from the inside-out. That gives her time to run while he copes with his pain. She runs out into the hallway and stuffs the half-empty bottle in her pocket. She hears a shout from upstairs, and runs up the flight of stairs until she can hear the scream clearly. It was Dean, pinned to the wall with a she monster that looked just like her. In fact, it pretty much was her, except that she didn't have the necklace Sam gave to her. The monster sees her and with a shout of what seems to be laughter, drives her claws into Dean's chest and seems to aim for his heart. Angelika pounces at the monster, taking out the knife that she has and stabs the monster in the arms. It shrieks in pain, and its mouth opens wide, ready to pull off her head. It seems to be an endless battle, but finally the monster gets tired out, and Angelika can finally reach her shoulder. As she stabs the monster, it changes its form back to the hideous creature it is, and falls to the floor.

"Oh God, that was weird" Dean replies, panting as her cleans the blade he stabbed her with. "The only real weakness is the shoulder. Had to learn that the hard way." she says. "Oh, and by the way, I met Lucifer downstairs. He really doesn't like me, so I suggest we run before he finds us" she continues. "Let's not get separated. That's not a good idea" he replies. "Where's Sam?" Angelika asks looking around. "A wall separated us, almost squashed me too" he replies. Angelika starts walking faster than Dean, and just as she turns around to say something, she falls down a hole, and the hole closes up as she hears Deans muffled shouts.

She opens her eyes and sees the sealed hole. She jumps, trying to break it. "That's not going to work. Trust me, I tried" a voice says. She spins around, seeing Castiel again. His vessel seems like it aged 10 years, beaten up and bloody. He was tied to a chain that connected to the wall. Angelika pulls out her water and splashes it on him. He just sputters away that water and shakes his head. "Don't worry, I am really Castiel. The monsters tried me up" he says. She looks into his eyes and sees that they aren't bright blue anymore. They seem to be a grey colour that matches his bruises. "Did they take away your Grace?" Angelika asks. "Yes, they did. I was not expecting such power from these monsters. They seem to be more rabid than normal monsters are". Angelika grabs the keys lying of the other side of the room and opens the shackles. He collapses to the floor, letting out a moan of pain. She grabs the angel by the shoulder and unlocks the door with the keys. She stands him up straight and grabs his right hand. She takes out her blade and cuts open her hand. She then cuts open Castiel's and they put their hands together.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks. She doesn't answer just gets to work. Her little bit of Grace goes up from her veins, into her hand and then transmits to Castiel's hand. It was very painful, but she didn't need the Grace anyway. Colour returns to the angels eyes and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Why did you do that?" He asks. "I don't really need any Grace. I was born human so that is what I'm going to be" she wipes away the blood on her hands and walks out with Castiel right behind her. A female scream was heard from a high level. They both run upstairs, barley noticing the pain they are still in. _W_e_ still need to find mum._


	4. Chapter 4

Dean heads towards a room with some light coming from it. _Better be Sam_ Dean thinks. He lost Sam many times before, and doesn't want it to happen again. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? One of the Winchesters again?" Dean whips around to see Lucifer standing by the doorway, blocking and passage way. "What do you want, and where are Sam and the others?" Dean asks in an angry voice. "Oh dear, aren't we a little ahead of ourselves? I, for one, think that my monsters are a great idea, until they got a little out of hand. That was probably one of the flaws" he says casually. He leans against the door frame, almost bored of what is happening. "You didn't answer my question" Dean says, rather more annoyed than angry now. "I am just trying to protect my place, don't you think so?" the demon says. "And probably if they were still alive, they would be trying to get the hell out of here. Oh my, just made another great joke just for me to say" he laughs, shattering one of the windows. "Oops, sorry. Need to replace that".

"Well, if it got out of hand, why don't you just let us free? You know, just zap us all out of here?" Dean asks hesitantly. "Oh no, I do enjoy what you four mustered up, trying to defeat me. Oh, and smart move bringing another half-angel with you to save Maria, real smart. You do realize she is just a young one? You can ruin her life, just like your father ruined yours" he cackled out. "You son of a bitch!" Dean says, leaping at Lucifer. Lucifer just stopped him in mid-air. "Really? Hmm, you humans are quite stupid beings". He dropped Dean, making Deans should crack.

**_"That is enough!" _**a booming voice said. Dean looked over, seeing a light through the shattered window. It was so bright, that Dean had to shield his eyes. He looks over at Lucifer, who seemed to be melting into the ground. "God?" Dean asks. His cuts and cracked shoulder becomes repaired instantly. **_"Go Dean! While you still can!"_** The voice says. Dean gets up and obeys the voice. He quickly runs down the hallway to where he can hear screams of the monsters being dragged back to hell. Sam appears moments later, a big claw mark on his face disappearing before Deans very own eyes. "Sam!" He exclaimed. "Let's go, Dean. We need to find the others" Sam says.

They head down the stairs to where they meet Maria, who has a rosary in one hand and holy water in the other. "What's that?" Dean asks after greeting her. She lifts up her things. "These help repel them from me. It was quite useful" she says, putting them back into her pocket. "well, if we want to get out safely, we better do it fast before Lucifer comes again" Sam shouts out in front of them, running down to see where the other two can be. "Cass?" Dean yells. Nothing responded except the leaves blowing into the hotel. Angelika appears a minute later, gasping for air. "Where is Cass?" Dean asks when seeing her. "He went back to heaven, Dean. God needed him to bring the monsters back to hell. Let's just say he is safe" she says, collapsing on one of the chairs in the hallway. Dean blushed, noticing he was getting worried for nothing. Of course Cass is ok, he's an angel.

"Well, I believe we need to leave, so it's better to chit-chat outside" Sam says, having a concerned face about any monsters left. They exit in a hurry, and stand outside of the impala, as if expecting someone else. Angelika and Maria hugged, saying something that Dean and Sam couldn't understand. "How did they get you here?" Sam asks. "Oh, that was simple. When I was driving, I saw someone in need of help. I kinda didn't realize that it was a trap, and that I was the next Angel on the list. So, they knocked me out, and I woke up in a room, much faster than they expected. The hard part was tying me down" she said, almost proud of her strength. "Well, I am glad everyone is safe" Sam answered. A beep came from the laptop inside, and Sam turned around and went inside to see what it was. Maria let out a shocked sound. "Angelika, where are your wings?" she said. Angelika immediately started stuttering. "Wait, you had wings?" Dean asked. "Yes, I had wings, Dean. I just could not use them. And mom, I needed it to help Cass when they took away his Grace. If I didn't give it to him, he would have probably died" she added. Both of their jaws dropped. "Cass had his Grace removed?"But Dean's question was washed out by Maria. "WHAT?! Andzelika, ile razy bende mowiec…" out came many insults, and an angry Angelika storming off to the car, opening the back door and hopping in.

Maria looked upset, but not angry. In a way, Dean knew she was a little upset Angelika gave up her Grace, but if she wouldn't, who knows where Cass would be. "Thank you for trying to save me. I know it must have been a hassle, but I really appreciate it" she smiled. "It's just what we do. Help people and kick major ass" he says, satisfied by what they did today. Maria reaches out to shake hands with Dean. As she does, Dean notices her eyes go white, and under her breath, she whispers out, "Oh no". "Maria, are you Ok?" Dean asks as he sits her down on the hood of the Impala. She lets go of his hand, and sighs. "Dean, you have a rough future ahead of you. Please, keep you and your brother safe. Will you promise me that?" she asks. "What do you mean? What did you see?" he starts panicking. "Promise me" she says sternly. He nods like a little boy, his eyes got scared as Maria gets a worried look on her face. She saw his future, and it's not good.

Maria hesitates and looks at the door when Dean suggests to head into the car. "There is just one thing I need to do" she says, running up to one of the old doors. Dean sees a tall man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Dean almost recognized him, but forgot where he could have seen him. She hugs him and says something Dean couldn't hear. The man walks away, disappearing into tiny pieces, shocking Dean with such powers he contains. Maria has tears in her eyes. But they weren't sad tears; they were happy yet lonely tears. She walks up to Dean. "Ready to go?" "Yup" he answers. They get into the old impala and drive away, Maria in the back seat with Angelika, and Dean driving with Sam shotgun.

They drop the two off, driving past an old couple, smiling at the sight of the impala. Dean smiled back, looks at Sam, and says "Sammy, we got a lot of work to do. But, let's go reward ourselves. This case ended up happy, so why not celebrate?" he exclaims. "True. Last time no one died in a case was, well, I don't even remember!" he answers Dean. "Great! Let's go" Dean says driving the car to a nearby bar.

"Miss me you two?" they hear in the back of the seat. They turn around, see the tall man again. "Cass? Did you take another form?" Sam asks. "Yes, Jimmy was, uh, kinda destroyed. But worry not; God said He can fix his body" Cass says happily. They smile at their friend. _Maybe we can see a brighter future _Dean thinks. _Maybe._

**_OMG YASSSS!_****Oh sorry, that was just the happy me. I finally finished what was on my mind for months now. Feels like a burden lifting off of me. 'A burden, sir?' Yes Smitty, a burden (one of my favorite movie lines, tee hee) Anyways, fanfiction has been a real jerk to me lately, not letting me edit my posts, so I'll just tell you now; thanks for everything! Thanks for reading what ever I post, not always being the best, and not always being the most normal content. But, I still thank you. To tell you the truth, I kinda based Angelika off of me. Call me a narcissist. Yes, I am in high school like she was, and yes my name is close to hers. That is the "bad ass" me, I kinda want to aim for. And where most of the things take place (the hotel) is actually a place. It's close to my house, maybe 10 km away, many people saying it is haunted (I will put the link to the hotel at the bottom of the page). In Canada though, not Ohio. Why this takes place in Ohio is that it was the first place I visited out of the country, and probably on of the most places the trio went. So, it only seemed normal for them to be there. Anyways, sorry for such a long thank you, but ya. Um... bye ^.^!**


	5. Epilogue

Working in Coffee Shops wasn't my thing. To tell you the truth, I hated it. But this was the only job they would accept me in, all the others taken by freshmen in high school. First year out of high school, squeaky-clean record, and a lot of time on my hands.

I sigh as I clean out the pots of the left over coffee. "What's wrong?" my friend ever since elementary school asks. "Nothing Victoria" I say as I put the rag on the side of the sink. We do everything together, and when she heard I need a hand at the shop, she applied as well. There were only three of us today, since it's a small coffee shop and not many people. Actually, the shop was empty today, with only 6 customers that came in the morning. I look in the grimy mirror over the sink and just faintly, for a second, can see my old wings shimmer in the sunlight. The feathers outline from a while, getting darker as they go down, reaching the end of my hips. They weren't as big and powerful as normal angel wings, but they meant something to me, like hair in your head or eyelashes on your face.

Victoria went into the back to whip up some fresh goodies and a few things for ourselves. Austin, the other employee who I know from high school was there as well. "Can you take my place for 15 minutes? It's my break" he asks. "No problem" I say, patting his back as he walks outside for a cigarette. The little bell chimes as a customer walks in. I walk up to the register. "Good afternoon! How may I help you today?" I say as I look up to see the client. The blue eyes I remember flash, and he smiles. Those same eyes I encountered a few years ago.

I flash back to the moment, in the hotel trap with Castiel healing from my Grace being given away. The pain was incredible, and I was barely alive after it, but an angel needed my help. "What do I do now?" I say as the monsters start banging at the door in the room we hid in. A voice starts calling in a language I can't understand, and a light comes from the hole in the ceiling. Castiel disappears, leaving me alone to battle with the monsters. I immediately get frightened, but the voice comes back. **_Angelika, you need not to worry. You will be safe, just trust in Me. _**A tall man on my right appears, wearing a white suit, with a light illuminating from him. He smiles with such a warm feeling I feel safe again. He puts his finger on my forehead, giving me memories that will tell me who he was. I remember the time I almost got hit a car, but this time I see why it magically moved, crashing into a lamppost instead. When I walked across the street, and the car that is driving at full speed gets hit by the man, who extends his arm and moves it just in time. _My guardian angel_ I say in my head. He smiles as he takes on the monsters, with such force I have never seen in my life. I snap back to reality. "Castiel?" I say, a little bit too loudly. No one else was there though, only Victoria at the back, probably taking a nap.

"Hello, Angelika. Have not seen you for quite a while" he smiles again. "Well, you're in a good mood today" I say. "Yes, I haven't seen any sign of you ever since that time" he says, hinting that Victoria could be hear their conversation. I straighten up, and see he isn't taller than me anymore. "Haven't been able to thank you for your sacrifice of giving up such a special gift. I would have probably been gone for good, but I still am here" he continues. "No, it wasn't much" I answer. "Well, I'm a fully strong Angel now. I could give it back to you" he whispers so the emptiness can't hear. "No, I'm quite ok with this, Cass. I enjoy being human" I reply. He takes out a blade. "Are you sure? I am fully capable of giving you this favour" he asks once again. "I'm fine" I answer again.

"Well, since you seem to be sure of your decision, I have to at least give you this" he hands out a tiny broche, which consists of 4 little gems. One round gem as the face with a metal halo in top, a large tear drop gem as the body, and two smaller tear drop shaped gems that were a lavender colour, which seem to be the wings. "A guardian angel?" I ask. "To remember that someone is always there for you, even if you feel you're in the darkest of times" he nods. I take it from his hand and adjust it to my shirt to the place that shows under the apron I smile and thank him. "No problem" he answers. "Why did you come here anyways? Do you all of a sudden like fast food or food in general?" I ask. He blushes as he seems to remember something. "Well, not really. This is for the Winchesters. They need a bit of energy so I decided to get them some food" he answers in a foolish way. I shrug and take out coffee cups. "Two black, one sugar and one cream for both" he says, reading my mind before I can ask the question.

I pour out the coffee and put in the sugar and cream. He plays around with one of the stirring sticks as I put the cups in a paper tray. "Anything else?" I ask. "No, that will be it. Thank you" he says, turning for the door. He spins back around again and squints his eyes. "I forgot to ask, but how is your mom? Is she alright?" he asks. "Yes, she's fine. I'll tell her you came by. You should contact her, she kinda misses you" I answer, remembering the loneliness my mom goes through every day. "Yes, that is a splendid suggestion" he replies, saying good bye one last time, and leaving with a jingle behind him as the door shuts.

Austin comes back a few moments later. "Hope I wasn't late" he mocks me in more of a teasing way, seeing his big goofy grin. I just roll my eyes and put Castiel's money into the register. Walking back to the coffee maker, I see the angel in my broche shine as I feel a little bit of happiness on this gloomy day. Perhaps my angel is with me all the time after all.


End file.
